duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Brody Jenks
"Fuck everyone! With either your dick or your gun." History Background Her full name is Esther Royce, but less than a handful of people are aware of that and most would know her as Roy. She wasn't born in Freeside, but has chosen to make it her home--she still travels occasionally to Westside, where her mother, Nelly, and step-father Weston, still live. Brody was born into the Raider lifestyle and has had not desire to leave it. He enjoys the power trip, the fear in people’s eyes and killing. It would seem he was created perfectly for this job. He went on his first raid at the age of 13 and took his time torturing, raping and beating a woman do death. It was like graduation. Now he knows how to carry himself, how to get what he wants and how to take it when people won’t give it up. He’s been all around the Mojave, sometimes with a group he put together or with another group he joined up temporarily. He quickly gained a reputation for being dangerous and ruthless. Which he enjoyed and built on. Now people know who Brody Jenks is, or sometimes it’s left at simply, ‘Jenks’ which is enough. When he was in his late twenties he met a woman and fell in love, something no one thought was possible. They were together a year when she got pregnant. But she died in child birth. He was unable to take care of the little girl and was forced to give her up. Though he is very good with guns he likes to get up close and watch the light go out in the persons eyes. The loss of his daughter also make him a little more unsettled. He’s even quicker to go off, then just as soon as that happens he can be laughing and joking around. Nothing seems to phase him. He's very hot and cold. After losing his wife and daughter Brody's life was pretty much over as far as he was concerned. A few years after that he found himself with a new lease on life when a man just as sick as him came into his life by pure chance. While raiding a settlement with a small group of men he had no care in the world for, he came face to face with another man with similar intentions for the people there. Being competitive as he was, he decide this competition had to die with the Brody Jenks seal of 'fuck you'. The two of them quickly turned their attention toward the other trying to kill one another. But it didn't last long. The NCR rode in as they often do, to save the settlement. Now with a common enemy the two turned their attention toward killing their common threat, finding not only did the other match their own blood lust but the sheer enjoyment of the kill. It didn't take long to be egging the other on and finding they were having the time of their lives. Not only that but the two complimented each other and worked together well fitting together like long lost parts of the same killing machine. It was enough for them to forge a temporary alliance long enough to escape. Brody being as observant as he was, picked up quickly on the other mans need to brutalize with his hands and blunt objects and the rage that simply wasn't quenched by such. He also noticed his hypnotic attention to the flames about them. Brody knew exactly what he was looking at. A Damn fine killer and a pyromaniac at that. Needless to say Brody was more than a little intrigued. It would seem he'd found himself a soldier worth keeping around. He knew he could mold this man into a keen murder machine. So while they were busy selling what they'd earned in their rampage, Brody made a purchase that would change both of their sick lives forever. And not only that forge a deep loyalty between the men. He knew how to manipulate and thus built the man up with praise and appreciation for his skill. Acknowledging the mans love of fire he presented the man with a flame thrower. A Man who wanted to watch the world burn needed the right tools after all. He gave the man one simple instruction: "Burn the world." And thus Mack was complete and Mack the Torch was forged. Brody needless to say was quite pleased with his work, and how it earned him a loyal subject who now followed him like a rabid puppy. It didn't take long for them to come across a place to try out Mack new toy. And through their new found games they forged a strong loyalty to one another and realized they could be a force unmatched if they were to work in tandem. 10 years later and the two are closer than ever, and there's not a damn thing that can stop them when they go off on the world, short of another apocalypse. Needless to say Brody Jenks wasn't the kind of man you wanted to meet before... But Brody Jenks and Mack the Torch are by far a more dangerous nightmare to behold. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Brody likes to fight, it’s one thing his day is not complete without. And he couldn’t care less who gets it, someone could just glance at him and he’s happy to beat their face in. He’s aggressive and tough and thinks low of those who aren’t. He’ll never back down a fight no matter what the odds are. He has a reputation to keep up and he wont ruin it by tucking his tail between his legs and running off. That’s not to say he’s never retreated, but it’s always been part of a bigger ploy, or to get more supply and return to finish the job. Brody gets real pleasure out of watching people plead with him as he robs them, he also enjoys the act of taking what isn’t his. In every sense of the word he is a bully. Rarely does he have anything nice to say but he’s always happy to make a rude or inappropriate comment. And in a way that's how he shows his affection. He's a big big fan of woman and is always on the powrl. He can be charming in his own way even if the mood strikes him. Brody’s not the kind of guy you want to work for unless of course you’re good at taking some emotional if not physical abuse. Anyone who steps out of line is stomped good until he falls in line. If he messes up again Brody won’t think twice and put a bullet through his head. He tends to pick up the desperate and simple minded which are easier to control. Though he’s always on the look out for good soldiers. Brody is a born manipulator and is good at putting on acts. You can never really be sure if he’s on your side or playing you. He’s a wild card. But he can be reached deep down, but no ones taken the time to do so. Right now he works under the impression that ‘its him, or them’ and he intends it to be him. He’s notoriously ruthless and doesn’t bat and eye at killing men or women, but he can't kill a child and wont allow anyone with him to do so. No one dare ask why. He does the same for young woman, especially if they don't try to fight and follow orders. He doesn't see this as a weakness. And anyone implying it can eat the barrel of his gun and the bullet it spits. He has a bit of a fatherly tendancey despite his being rude and crude. He has a protective side that he doesn't have to explain to anyone. But the truth is he was married at a time but she died in child birth, with his life style he coudn't take care of his daughter and was forced to give her up to a farming couple. This caused him to grow more bitter and he has a great hole in his heart he wants to fill. At times he's taken young people under his wing. Brody is a big fan of all sins, he loves whores, booze, smokes, gambling and violence. They’re the only ways to end a busy day of victimizing others . Appearance Brody has the average scars of a raider, he’s been shot, stabbed fallen through roofs, and he wears them all like a badge of honor. He has a tattoo across his shoulders which reads 'owned by no man' in the ancient Latin he found in an old book. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Raider